Sentinals of the Whirlpool
by X-Ash-X of the X-Whirlpool-X
Summary: Naruto has the chuunin exams coming up and all seems well until an unexpected group from the land of the Whirlpool shows up and Naruto meets an unexpected relative who has some surprising abilities
1. The Whirlpool Three

Hello this is my first story so please give me any of your reviews i dont cae if they are critical actually that would just mean your honest so enjoy my story i'm hopeing to make a long series from this also tell me what you think of my idea fo the basis of this story

Summary_: All seems normal in naruto's life until unexpected stangers from the land of the Whirlpool appear and Naruto learns more about the family he never met _

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or ideas

Speech

_Thoughts_

Please watch the above key for changes as it may fluctuate from story to story

* * *

All was quiet, it seemed like your normal night in Konoha. Except for the three ninja inconspicuously perched outside the gate. They wore all black tactical ninja suits and spoke in hushed tones except for their braggart of a team mate.

"Hey what do you plan on doing are we just going to sit here all night or are we _actually_ going to move?" he questioned with impatience and a little to loudly.

"Rito-kun, your being loud again" said a shy voice

"Well maybe if _somebody _would actually tells us what we were going to do instead of just having us sit here" accosted Rito

"Rito stop yelling at Mika-chan and quiet down would you, or I'll go over there and make you shut up!" said the young but experienced ninja

"Oh your scary" cried Rito sarcastically

"What was that it almost seemed like you were trying to make fun of me, but that's not possible because I know you would never do something like that. So rephrase that or see how many ways you can feel pain"

"Yes _Sir _Hitan you majesty" he spat barely keeping all the venom out of his voice

"That's much better"

"T-thank you Hitan-kun" Mika said shyly

_I wish I could be brave and talk to Hitan-kun normally but all I ever do is end up looking weak I hope he doesn't think I'm useless I don't think I could live with that _she thought to herself

"All right, Rito, Mika, our recon here is done lets head back to camp we will catch up to our _target _in the morning"

"What?! Why don't we just go grab him and stick him in a room some where, waiting till tomorrow will just be a waste of time" Rito said with no hint of humor in his voice

"Rito-kun!" Mika scolded

"What?"

" Because _Rito_-_kun _our objective is to watch him for now, so no funny stuff you hear"

"Ok ok I get you"

They then left without a sound quickly sprinting into the night

It was a bright and sunny morning In Konoha, Naruto thought nothing would surprise him and make him upset not with the chunin exams coming up and his improvements with Sakura (so he thinks) he even had practice with Hinata tomorrow who he had become pretty friendly with, yes today was going to be a normal day. Little did he know he couldn't have been much farther off.

He found himself sitting in Ichiraku's with everything peaceful except for the loudmouth sitting on the other side

"Man, we're never going to find him we've looked all over without a single clue" this guy was tall and weird looking Naruto thought

"Be quiet Rito your disturbing the other customers" said the guy in the black cloak with a strait sword at his side "anyway my dad told me he has blond hair blue eyes" now he had Naruto's attention "and wears an orange jumpsuit, geez, you think he would be easy to find"

_Why are they looking for me I better keep listening and find out _

"Well that guy down there has blond hair and blue eyes Hitan-kun" adding Mika gently

_Oh shit_

"Well well, what a surprise lets jump him Hitan"

"Rito calm down I'm sure we can be civil he will understand" said Hitan just when Naruto launched at him with a lot of shadow clones

"Well I see you aren't completely unskilled but cant we try to talk this out"

"Why should I and what do you want from me!" barked naruto venomously

Naruto sent in his shadow clones and surrounded Hitan. Hitan's eyes turned from green to blue and formed into three armed bladed spirals that touch at each side of his eyes

"No more fooling around" he said with some conviction

Before Naruto could even speak Hitan became a blur and within a spilt second Naruto was on the ground embarrassed with all his shadow clones dispelled

"It didn't have to be this way you know I did try to talk this out with you"

"Ha ha man you should have listened to Hitan, now you just had your ass kicked" Rito snickered

"Shut up, anyway the assholes name is Rito and this cute kunoichi is our team medic Mikan" she blushed at the compliment

"Wait what's your name?" Naruto said still embarrassed from his beating and trying to change the subject

"Oh sorry let me say this again my name is Hitan, Hitan Uzumaki the team captain, the tall one is Rito Toshita he is our weapons specialist" this was the guy that was being loud earlier he was taller than Hitan he had light brown hair and was wearing a loose gray coat and dark blue pants "and this girl here is Mikan Itsuchi our team medic" This girl was petite and tan with long black hair she wore her hiate around her right bicep and had on a dark blue shirt and tight black shorts, He thought she might be even be prettier than Sakura! Until a thought brought him out of his stupor.

"Wait, wait a second …….did you say Uzumaki" Naruto questioned looking anxious

"Yes nice to meet you Naruto, I'm your cousin from the land of the whirlpool and these two are my team we are here to protect you "

"I didn't think I had any family, are there other Uzumaki's?"

"Yes we are the strongest clan of the whirlpool feared by ninja across all countries the noble Uzumaki clan"

"Then if there are others do you know who my parents were?"

"I'm sorry, that just something I don't have the authority to tell you, well anyway we will talk more about this away from prying eyes do you think we could go to your home to talk Naruto?"

Hinata was walking down the street in the market district after team practice hoping to get a look at Konohas knucklehead ninja before she went home

_I hope a get to see naruto today, well we do have practice together tomorrow so that's good too but I have to get stronger so Naruto will see that I can be strong and not just shy _

Just as she was finishing her thought she saw Naruto walking down the street with three unusual ninja in tow she quickly hid herself in an adjacent alleyway even though she had gotten up the courage to talk with Naruto recently.

_I wonder who they are I haven't ever seen them around Konoha before are they ninja from another village?_

Just as she was finishing her thought they had arrived right next to her

She let out a squeak of surprise just as Naruto noticed her.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan"

"Hello Naruto-kun"

"Who is this Naruto, could this be your girlfriend perhaps?" said Hitan adding an air of humor

Hinata blushed a deep crimson at being called Naruto's girlfriend something that did not go unnoticed by Mikan. Naruto also looked quite embarrassed

"N-no she is just a friend of mine" he barley stuttered out

"Oh that's right Hinata meet my cousin Hitan Uzumaki and his friends"

"Hello its nice to meet one of Naruto's friends this guy here" pointing to Rito "is Rito Toshita I have the unfortunate title of being his best friend"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, everybody loves me isn't that right Mikan-chan?"

"W-well Rito-kun I don't know about that" she said

He was speechless and looked at Mikan pouting, Hinata just laughed

"I thought I could count on you Mika-chan" he said as though he were about to cry

" Well where was I oh yeah, and this girl here is our beautiful medic nin Mikan Itsuchi"

She again blushed at his offhanded compliment

"Thank you Hitan-kun nice to meet you Hinata-chan"

"Nice to meet you Mikan-san"

Hinata found something awfully familiar in Mikan's demeanor but couldn't quite put her mind on what it was, this girl seemed to be acting pretty strangely. She looked at Hitan it seemed with almost pure admiration she had seen that look before in herself for none other than Naruto, yes it was pure affection she saw in this girls eyes

_I will have to talk to her later we seem to have a lot in common maybe together we can find a way to confess to the ones we care about to finally tell them what they truly mean to us _

"Well than Hinata would you like to come to my house with us?"

Naruto said interrupting Hinata's thought

"Oh sure Naruto-kun I would like that, I wouldn't be imposing would I?"

"Of course not Hinata-chan you are always welcome at my house"

That comment filled her with warmth made her feel deeply for him at that moment

"Thank you Naruto-kun that really does mean a lot to me"

"Alright everyone lets head out, lead the way Naruto" said Hitan

They arrived into an unexpected environment, the apartment was small but no means unnecessarily messy, with a small bedroom, an economically sized living room, and a small bathroom, it was quite comfortable.

"Not bad Naruto I would have expected worse" said Hitan

Rito huffed displeasure "You call this a home jeez, just my closet back in Whirlpool is bigger than this"

Quickly receiving a crack on the back of the head from Hitan

"Cant you at least try to be nice I guess you want to sleep outside again, anyway shut up or I'll make you walk back to Whirlpool with weights on"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"My weights"

Rito did shut up knowing full well how heavy Hitan's weights were and wanting no part in wearing them

"Okay I get you Hitan" Hitan looked victorious

Hinata found Naruto's apartment comfortable and cozy not at all like the Hyuuga clan house it felt like coming home

_Home_

Just the thought of living with Naruto with this as _their_ home made her feel giddy

"Alright now that we're here, I want all this explained." said Naruto

"Okay Naruto I was sent here by my father who told me to find his sisters son and to protect him, he told me that sooner or later some very bad people are going to come after you so we are here to protect you from any threats that may arise."

"Your dad's sister was my mom?" said Naruto

"Yes, making me your cousin like I said before"

"What was she like?" asked Naruto with pain in his voice that was easy to detect and that greatly bothered Hinata

"From what I heard she was a very kind person and loved you very much" Hitan knew all to well how it felt to not have a mother, to not know the very person that gave you life in this world it did bother him but he did not lose his composure

"Thanks, that's something that I really needed to hear" it seemed as though he were of tears

Hinata walked across the room and sat next to Naruto on the couch and put her arms around him

"P-please don't cry Naruto-kun, please don't cry" she was now almost crying as well, Mikan looked on at them with jealousy, she sure she wished could put _her_ arms around Hitan, she blushed as soon as she realized what she had just thought

"I don't know If I can see you like this anymore"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan" he said returning her embrace "Please, I don't want to see you cry over me" At this Hitan motioned for Rito and Mikan to follow him into the bedroom

"As long as you aren't crying Naruto"

They both weren't crying anymore and pulled away from each other then they noticed what had happened and both of them blushed furiously

"T-thanks Hinata I didn't really think anyone took the time to care, I really appreciate it"

"Your welcome Naruto, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll always have some time"

At this Hinata left with a wave and Hitan and the others were standing with Naruto in the living room

"So Naruto, I guess its time to take our leave be ready early in the morning tomorrow" said Hitan

"Huh, why?" questioned Naruto

"Because tomorrow its time to start your training of course"

"But I have practice with my team"

"That's okay you can bring them along as well" With that he started to leave with Rito and Mikan and as he was exiting out the door he added under his breath

"Your all going to need it"


	2. Training Begins and Hearts Awaken

**The Whirlpool's Power and Awakening Hearts**

**Hello, I just got this done i went in another direction a little bit, but all in**** all this is going to turn out to be an interesting story. I am probably going to get about 1 or 2 chapters a week done mabye more depending on the reviews so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

_Damn _thought Naruto as he was lying in his bed, it was morning and quite peaceful and all he could think about is when Hinata hugged him

_It felt somehow right when Hinata hugged me last night I mean I thought I liked Sakura but, …I don't know I'm going to have to ask Hinata sometime what she thinks of me , this is all too confusing_

When he had just finished that thought a very unwelcome voice was beckoning at the door

"Naruto get out of bed you idiot we've got training today" Sakura yelled while pounding the door

"Okay okay give me a minute"

"Naruto, do you have any idea what time it is?"

As it turns out he didn't, he rolled over and looked at his clock discovering why Sakura might be upset it was 12:20p.m. the practice was set to be at _12:00 _so Naruto was late

"Sakura I'm coming" Naruto said not caring until a certain person had to open his mouth

"Hey, idiot get out here your pissing me off" said Sasuke halfheartedly

"Shut up asshole, jeez, I can tell you're a morning person" said Naruto peevishly

Naruto finally got out the door and they began to walk toward the training grounds

"Hey I forgot to tell you guys we're going to train with my cousin's team today I wonder what he's going to teach me, maybe that awesome technique he used on me, that would be _so_ cool" Naruto said his mind already starting to drift in another direction

"WHAT?! Sense when have you had a cousin Naruto, or any family for that matter?" said Sakura

"He came into the village yesterday said that he was my cousin, that he was here to protect me, and that he was sent on orders from his dad in the land of the Whirlpool" he said matter of a factly

"What, Naruto didn't you question it all that he might actually be lying?"

"No I could just tell that what he was saying was the truth" Naruto said with conviction

"Alright Naruto I believe you" Sakura said quietly after she heard how serious Naruto sounded

"We better get going"

They arrived at the training grounds finding it quite empty Naruto didn't see any sign of Hitan and the others

"Well while we wait why don't you tell us about your cousin" asked Sakura

"What? Well, ok, his name is Hitan he's taller than me and I think a little older but I can tell he is really skilled, because at first I saw him and his team at Ichiraku's I heard them talking about me they said they were trying to find me so I kind of started a fight with Hitan, lets just say that I lost"

"He doesn't sound so tough anyone can beat you, idiot " said Sasuke smugly just as a small gust blew past him and before anyone could say anything Hitan was standing right in front of Naruto grinning like mad

"Hi sorry I'm late it took awhile to get Rito up and about, hey Naruto is this your team"

"Well everyone this is my cousin Hitan Uzumaki, Hitan meet Sakura and Sasuke"

Sakura was entranced, Naruto's cousin was tall and well toned which she could see even through the cape he was wearing he had long brown hair and bright green eyes, he seemed warm and open not at all like _somebody _she knew she was already forgetting about Sasuke until she caught herself staring she quickly looked away and blushed furiously

"Hi you must be Sakura, nice to meet you" he said

"Y-yes n-nice to meet you" she sounded shy and confused, something Naruto had never seen her be except around Sasuke of course Naruto didn't understand

" And you must be Sasuke nice to meet you" Said Hitan warmly extending his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke looked on reluctantly

"So your Naruto's cousin why don't we just skip right the formalities and get right to this training Naruto has been talking about"

_Man, he seems like the friendly type_

"Alright that was my plan but I was waiting for my team to get here, Ah, here they come now"

Hinata was at a festival with Naruto the night was cool and she slid her arm around his he smiled warmly at her, they both looked up just as the fire works were going off Hinata looked at Naruto he was looking right back, their lips drew close they were going to touch then, Hinata woke up blushing madly

"As if that would happen" Hinata said to herself still disappointed from being woken up from her date with Naruto right when they were going to kiss, she blushed again and looked over at her clock

"Oh no I'm late for practice with Naruto!, this is not good"

She quickly dressed and headed out the door

"I hope he isn't mad"

"S-sorry we're late Hitan-kun Rito wanted to go get something to eat and he wanted me to come along"

"Hey I was hungry" said Rito

"That's okay Mika-chan we are just about to get started" he looked at Sakura and Sasuke "That's right you guys haven't met yet this is Mikan Itsuchi and Rito Toshita" they said their hellos and then he faced Sasuke "So, since you were so ready to go lets see what you got"

"Pft whatever"

As they were walking out Rito said more to himself than anyone "That kid doesn't know who he is dealing with" Sakura looked on worriedly

"Don't worry" said Rito "Hitan wont hurt him too much ……I think"

Hitan stepped out into the clearing followed by Sasuke

"Alright first of I want to see any ninjutsu you know then we will see your genjutsu and taijutsu skills then we will put them all together with an all out spar you versus me" said Hitan

"Alright you asked for it" said Sasuke

He quickly formed hand seals

"_Fire ball technique_**" **

The fireball quickly whipped its way towards Hitan who looked mildly amused

"Ah, not bad, but you see this technique could be a lot more powerful"

As he said this the fire enveloped him with Sasuke looking on triumphantly until he saw Hitan smiling amidst the flames he formed lighting fast hand seals and said calmly

"_Divine wind dragon technique" _Rito knowing this technique and how powerful Hitan's was, quickly instructed the others back behind a large tree. The dragons gust blew away the fire with the utmost ease and then quickly swirled behind Hitan before dispelling.

Sasuke was stunned never had he seen a ninja as young as this that could wield such power this guy was obviously eons ahead of him his thoughts quickly fled to that of Itachi

"You see Sasuke even though wind techniques are supposed to be weak against those of fire I was still able to over power your technique rather easily, Hey Mikan get over here I want you to show him what a _real _fire technique can do"

Hinata was amazed at the power she had just witnessed the others seemed stunned as well except for Rito and Mikan, she was entering the training grounds just as Sasuke engaged Hitan she was almost certain Hitan would be hurt until she felt Hitan's chakra spike and he released his wind dragon his chakra levels were enormous, larger than anyone's she had ever seen, far greater than even Naruto's vast levels she didn't know how anyone could have so much chakra it didn't seem possible, she than regained her composer and joined the group just as Mikan was called to Hitan

"Okay Hitan-kun" she quickly ran over to him

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sakura, um uh…." she trailed off

"Its Rito, RI..TO… man I'm always a stranger" said Rito slightly aggravated

"Sorry, Rito I will remember next time" he quickly lost interest

"Hi Hinata-chan, I'm glad that you remembered its nice to see you" he said blushing slightly, Sakura saw this and thought she might have some fun

"Oh, what do we have here aren't you friendly Naruto, you and Hinata wouldn't be _lovers _or anything would you"

They both blushed furiously, then Naruto tried to explain

"N-no its not like that, um last night she was at my house and we hugged and stuff but that's it" he said only making things worse

"Sure Naruto, so when were you planning on getting married?"

At this, Hinata blushed uncontrollably and promptly fainted

Mikan just arrived standing next to Hitan as he was explaining to Sasuke

"Okay Sasuke, Mikan as well as being our medic is also expertly skilled in fire techniques" at this he looked at Mikan "Alright Mika, show him one of _your _fire techniques"

"Sure Hitan-kun, p-please step back" at this they stepped back a ways and watched Mikan she quickly went into a series of hand signs slower than Hitan but still incredibly fast

"_Breath of the Phoenix technique"_

Giant tendrils of flame erupted from her mouth this would probably seem almost barbaric but she made it look elegant, she steered it upward into the air it was clear to all how powerful this technique was. She then dispelled the technique as small wisps of fire fell from the sky burning up before they hit the ground creating a calm glow, just as the sun was setting. Sasuke of course embarrassed first at being out done by Hitan but especially Mikan, to say the least he was depressed, he didn't even want to think about what he was going to face tomorrow.

It was getting late and Hitan decided that it was time to end the session and start again tomorrow.

"Nice job everyone we will continue where we left off tomorrow"

As Hitan was leaving he remembered something and went back to talk to Naruto

"Hey Naruto, why don't you ask Hinata on a date for tommarow I can tell you like her and I'm pretty sure she likes you as well"

"W-what I uh….well yes I like her, do y-you really think she likes me? well ok I will do it"

"Alright good luck Naruto" he started to leave when Naruto called him back

"Hey Hitan I'm not positive on this or anything but I think Mikan likes you"

At this Hitan did something unbecoming of himself, he blushed. He smiled warmly into the sky

"I don't know Naruto, you really think that she could like an idiot like me"

Naruto just nodded and said "If Hinata can like an idiot like me I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"Alright I will ask her if you ask Hinata"

"Deal" said Naruto

Everyone said their goodbyes leaving just Naruto and Hinata who was now fast asleep. Naruto thought about waking her up but decided against it, he quickly picked her up and started to carry her home much to Naruto's embarrassment she was cuddling and sighing the whole way

Hinata was slowly regaining consciousness she felt like she had just woken up from a great nights rest, she thought it felt like she was being carried but dismissed it.

_It feels so warm here I think I will just go back to sleep_

She was seriously contemplating this when she heard a familiar voice

"Hey Hinata-chan are you awake?"

"Huh, where am I Naruto-kun what going on?" she said opening her eyes slightly and rubbing them

_She looks so cute _he thought

He quickly regained his composure

"I'm carrying you home Hinata, you fainted at the training grounds, I didn't really want to wake you up" he said sheepishly

"Thank you Naruto-kun, a y-you can put me down now" she said reluctantly

Naruto blushed and kindly obliged just as they arrived at the Hyuuga clan house

"Well I will see you tomorrow Naruto goodbye" she said starting inside to her house

"W-wait Hinata!"

"Huh Naruto what is it?" she asked curiously

"Well I was just wondering that maybe if you don't have anything to do would you like to get something to eat with me after we train with the others?" he asked slightly embarrassed

She couldn't hide her joy and ran up to Naruto and threw her arms around him

"Of course I will go on a date with you Naruto, I couldn't ask for anything more"

He was stunned "R-really? This is great Hinata-chan!" he said looking at her "I'm looking forward to it" he said genuinely

"Me too Naruto-kun I cant wait"

With that she quickly pecked him on the cheek he blushed she saw it and giggled

"Goodnight Naru-kun"

"Goodnight Hina-chan"

With that Naruto left walking down the street toward his home the previous events had him elated he couldn't believe how happy he felt part of him was trying to make sense saying it was only Hinata, but that didn't stop the feeling he got when thinking about her now she seemed so difernet although not much seemed to change with she seemed so beautiful and so kind he couldn't ask for anything more then to be going on a date with Hinata, he felt that everything was right with the world.

Hitan was walking with Rito and Mikan to the apartment building they had rented for the duration of their it was a measurable from Naruto's but it was the best they could find. Hitan was confused something he wasn't often and it scared him

_What am I going to do, well I guess I have to try but……what does she think of me_

When he was trying to configure the rest of his thoughts he heard Mikan

"Are you okay Hitan-kun?" she said they had arrived without him noticing

"Hey Hitan, Mikan I'm going to bed see you" he went into his room and shut the door

"Ya I'm okay, um Mikan there is something I want to know would you like to go eat with me tomorrow after training maybe" he said

"Okay I'll tell Rito" she said

"No um I mean like a date just you and me"

She was stunned she had waited such a long time to hear those words even if they weren't I Love you or anything she blushed and hugged him which made him blush as well

"I'd love to Hitan, I couldn't ask for anything more"

They both stayed like that for a while until she said "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" she said shyly into his

"W-WHAT!?"

"Ha ha, Just kidding you Hita-kun" she giggled

"Phew, I thought I was going to explode" he said

"Because I can give myself to you later" she said seductivly into his ear, she blushed and giggled as she walked into her room she thought she would let that soak in for a while

"Goodnight Hita-kun"

"G-goodnight Mika-chan"

He was still blushing going into his room he couldnt believe it he had a date with Mika but still he didn't think he was going to get much sleep tonight, for some odd reason he thought Naruto wasn't either.


	3. A Caress of Wind and A Kiss of Fire

**I finally got this chapter in it was a lot harder to write than the ones before so thats why it took awhile but as soon as it gets around to the chuunin exams things will go a lot faster. If anyone would like to decide who Hitan fights visit my poll **

**

* * *

**

A Caress of Wind and a Kiss of Fire

It was just before noon and they had all been training sense 8:00, they were all tired and Hitan thought it was about time for a break. His thoughts went back to what Hinata said this morning as he was walking to Naruto's apartment to tell him about the training schedule today when he encountered a thought occupied Hinata who bumped into him

"_Excuse me, sorry sir" _

"_Don't worry about it Hinata"_

"_Huh, oh Hitan-san, sorry"_

"_Its okay" he was aware that Naruto had asked her on a date and that she seemed happy but something seemed to be bothering her_

"_Um, Hitan-san there is something I want to ask you"_

"_What is it Hinata?"_

"_I want to protect Naruto too, but I want you to train me to be strong enough to help him" _

_He looked warmly at her like looking at a child_

"_I thought as much, okay I will help you but I'm not going to train you Mikan is, how do you feel about becoming Naruto's personal medic?"_

"_That sounds great, thank you Hitan-san"_

_He then looked at her happily_

"_I should be the one thanking you, your actually doing me a favor"_

_His expression then turned to worried_

"_Hinata, you do realize that this is a dangerous task one that you cannot take lightly"_

"_I understand I will defend him with my life"_

"_Good, I wouldn't expect anything less, welcome to the team"_

_Yes this is turning out to be an interesting mission _he thought

"Hey everyone how about a break" he said

"Sure, we could all use a break, but when are you going to teach me ninjutsu?" said Naruto

Naruto said this referring to the fact that they had been only working on stamina and basic taijutsu.

"Alright Naruto, get over here, the rest of you can take a break" everyone obliged and went under an adjacent tree to sit down

"Alright, your finally going to teach me something!"

"Yep, that's the plan, alright Naruto, this is one of the first techniques I learned, watch closely" He put his right hand out in front of him with his palm facing up, and began to concentrate chakra, he soon had small wisps of wind chakra spinning in his hand that reminded Naruto of little tornados

"_Palm cyclone" _

"Right now this is only a moderate technique, but the best thing about this technique, is that it can be used for close range like you will see now" he walked up to a nearby tree and slammed his palm into the trunk, it blew a small hole about the size of his palm completely through it "Or it can be adapted for ranged combat"

"Wow, that's a moderate technique, your going to teach me that?"

"No, better a more powerful form, the I'm going to teach you the is ranged form of it, to attack enemies from a distance, now watch as I do the same thing but flatten the chakra"

He created the small tornados again but this time he compressed them and formed a small spinning disc

"Now watch this"

"_Divine Wind Shuriken"_

He threw the disc at a large rock off to his right it sliced it in half and continued through several more trees before dissipating

"That was a weak version of mine, I normally can make it up to 2 to 3 meters wide and with a lot more chakra put in"

Naruto thought it was amazing, the one Hitan had just shown him was only about six inches wide but it easily cut through the rock as though it were made of paper he couldn't imagine what that technique could do if were 3 _meters _wide.

"Alright, thank you so much Hitan I cant believe your going to teach me that!"

"Don't get too excited Naruto its a lot harder than it looks it took me three days to learn it"

"Well how do I start?" he said

"First gather chakra into your palm, than after that start to spin the chakra, make sure to keep it stable or you wont have rotation"

Naruto tried this for a few minutes but was only able to create a small wispy tendril of wind

"Don't worry Naruto, you will learn it by the chuunin exams"

"I almost forgot that's right the chuunin exams are coming up with all that's been happening I completely forgot!"

"Well here I'll teach you a trick I used when I was first learning it, put your right palm out and try doing the technique again but this time use your other hand to spin the chakra"

Naruto tried this and was able to form a rougher version of the one Hitan had first done

"Alright! What next? Said Naruto

"Okay this is the hardest part, you have to compress the chakra into a disc, while you are compressing it spin the chakra faster and faster but instead of using your top hand to spin it switch it to your bottom hand and compress it with your top hand"

Naruto was trying this but seemed to be struggling he just didn't seem to be able to control his chakra from leaking out.

_He needs another pair of hands _thought Hitan

_Wait, that's it! _

"Naruto I have an idea, just stop for a second, what if you use this"

Hitan, then formed a hand sign, then with a puff of smoke there stood another Hitan

"What, a shadow clone?"

"Yes, use a shadow clone to control the chakra that you are losing"

"Okay"

He made a shadow clone then quickly started again with the technique only this time the disc formed, it was almost the size of the one Hitan made but a little smaller

"Alright I did it!"

"Now, go ahead and throw it Naruto"

"Sure"

"_Divine Wind Shuriken" _he yelled than, he threw the disc at a rock beside the one Hitan destroyed and it quickly sliced through it

"Good job Naruto, but now you have to perfect it, than you will be on the road to being a chuunin"

"Well, Naruto I think it's time we started our individual training now, hey guys would you please come over here" Everyone gathered around Hitan with all of them there including Hinata

"Mikan" he said

"Yes Hitan-kun"

"I want you to train Hinata and Sakura, teach Hinata medical techniques and teach Sakura fire"

"Rito"

"_Yes Master" _he said sarcastically

"I want you to teach Sasuke, give him a sword and teach him how to have effective offense and defense with weapons"

"As for Naruto, I have decided to teach him personally"

" Well, alright everyone, I know it's early but I think we'll start off tomorrow with our individual training so you all have the rest of the day off"

They all cheered and as he said this Mikan came up and wrapped her arm around his waist

"You didn't forget about me did you Hitan-kun?" she said pouting

"Of course not Mikan-chan, how could I forget a date with you?"

"D-d-date, y-you w-with Mikan" Rito said then passed out

Hitan sighed "Sasuke could you please drag him back to our apartment, just leave him in the doorway please"

"Whatever" he said slightly peeved

Hinata took Mikan's idea and grabbed Naruto "Come on Naruto-kun, you promised me a date remember."

Hitan and Naruto both gave each other a look as if to say _what can you do_

A few hours later Naruto and Hinata had just finished their date they both couldn't remember ever having a greater time.

"Um, Naruto-kun" she said a little reluctantly

"What is it Hinata-chan"

"Well I really want to spend more time with you and I don't really want to go home so do you think, if this doesn't so too weird or anything, that I could stay at your apartment tonight?"

"S-sure Hinata, if you really want to"

"Thank you so much Naruto" she locked him in a hug which he quickly returned

So they walked quietly to Naruto's, enjoying the feel of each others warmth, they went in and both of them seemed tired so they decided to go to sleep

"Hinata, I can sleep on the couch you can have my bed, is that ok?"

"I guess, I hope that isn't a bother"

"Of course not Hinata, well I think I'm going to sleep, goodnight Hinata-chan"

She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" he blushed slightly and smiled

10 minutes later he found himself asleep , but Hinata was restless she got up from Naruto's bed and curled beside him on the couch where she quickly fell asleep

Hitan and Mikan were in their apartment enjoying each others company in the living room Mikan and Hitan were both tired after their date and thought it was about time to go to sleep though neither of them wanted to move from their comfortable position

"Hitan-kun, can I please sleep in your room tonight, I really want to spend more time with you" she said blushing

"Sure Mika-chan" he knew they probably weren't going to _do _anything, but enjoying each others company while going to sleep. Hitan couldn't ask for anything more.

He went into his room took off his shirt leaving only a pair of black shorts on, Mikan had gone into her room to change into a pair of night clothes. She came into his room blushing wearing a light pink see through slipover, Hitan wasn't sure he would be able to control himself, she was wearing panties but her breasts were clearly visible through the fabric. Her breasts weren't particularly large but Hitan still found himself staring. Mikan entered the room and saw Hitan his well muscled body was tan and his chest was covered in scars she couldn't help but blush at the sight of his muscular frame, as well as her current state of attire. Hitan blushed than laid down on the bed then moved over to make room for Mikan, She laid down next to him. Hitan then wrapped his arms around her.

"I really do care about you Mika, I will always be here to protect you" he said caringly

"Hitan, you don't know how much that means to me I care about you so much " she then wrapped her arms around him as well and tears started running down her face

"Please don't, I don't think I can stand to see you cry" he then grasped her tighter, he pulled her back and kissed her caringly, she smiled

"I'm crying because I'm happy Hitan, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that you care about me too"

"I've always cared, I've just been to much of an idiot to notice"

They kissed passionately then fell asleep curled in each others arms, the only thing disturbing the apartment that night was Rito, crying silently outside the door.


	4. Four Leaves in a Deadly Whirlpool

**I finally got this chapter done and i'm pretty sure its one of my greatest chapters so far, this is where the action starts so i hope you like it! **

**Urgent!-Please vote in my poll to decide who Hitan will fight in the chuunin preliminaries please and thank you! **

* * *

**Four Leaves in a Deadly Whirlpool**

The week was moving fast and all was going well, in the last days of the week everyone was training hard and had improved drastically, Hinata was catching on to healing techniques quickly, Sasuke was a natural with a sword, Sakura had a degree of skill with fire, and Naruto was also moving ahead quickly.

They were at the training grounds and time was counting down to the chuunin exams. Hitan, thought they were ready but he had a final test before he deemed their preparations were complete. Sasuke was sparing with Rito who had looked depressed for a while and wouldn't talk much, Sakura was practicing fire techniques off to the side while Mikan was teaching Hinata some tips on medical techniques, they had become very close lately almost like sisters. Naruto though, looked out of breath. Hitan had been practicing with Naruto to strengthen his chakra reserves even further, to do this Naruto would create as many shadow clones as he could then Hitan would match the number and the clones would fight, then they would do it over again much to Naruto's dismay. Naruto was laying down in front of Hitan taking a breather he had just had an all out battle royal with 200 clones versus Hitan's, every time Hitan only lost fifty while Naruto lost all of his.

"I'm beat Hitan, I think my chakra is almost gone" he puffed

"Don't worry about it I will fix that in a minute" he said standing with his arms crossed he didn't look the slightest bit tired but Naruto was to exhausted to care. Hitan then called everyone over

For all their training they also had been outfitted, Hinata was wearing a dark red coat with a large Hyuuga clan symbol In the back and tight black shorts with a medical bag on the small of her back. Sasuke was wearing a tan coat with a dark blue scarf covering his mouth, he had on loose black shorts with a black katana on the small of his back. Sakura had on a red sleeveless shirt with a dark red sash around her waist with black shorts. Naruto had the most drastic change he no longer had on orange and was wearing a collared coat similar to Hitan's but it wasn't long down his back, it was long sleeved and was dark red with a single light red spiral in the middle of his back and light red waves cresting the bottom. He had it open and wore a black vest similar to Hitan's, he had on loose tan shorts.

"All right I'm proud of all of you but the final test is to come. Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Hinata."

"Yes" they said in unison

"The final test" they listened impatiently

"Is all of you versus me in mock battle, if you prove to be worthy adversaries I will deem your chuunin training complete." He said proudly

They looked worried even Sasuke seemed uncertain

"Alright are you all ready to begin?"

"Well, I think Naruto-kun is a little tired" said Hinata

"Well Hinata, fix up his injuries and I will give him some of my chakra"

She did as she was told and Naruto's injuries were cleared up

"Wow your getting good Hinata I don't even hurt anymore, thanks" said Naruto happily

She blushed at the compliment

"All right step back Hinata" said Hitan

He crouched down to Naruto, his hand was glowing with dense chakra, he then placed his hand on Naruto's chest and started restoring his chakra

Naruto was amazed at the power that was flowing into him he could feel the enormous size of Hitan's chakra it looked as if it would burn him. He had never felt this powerful before, it felt great he felt all his strength returning to all the corners of his body. Hitan then stopped pouring in chakra and stood up. Naruto than presided to hop up off the floor from his back and was smiling at his newfound strength.

"Well you seem energetic, you ready for your final test?" said Hitan smiling

"Hell yeah! I'm ready for anything!"

"Alright then follow me, Rito, Mikan, you guys can go home and rest if you want"

"Ok Hitan see you later" said Rito absent mindedly who then left

_I'm going to have to talk to him something seems wrong _thought Hitan until Mikan Brought him out of it

She walked up to Hitan and gave him a hug and a light kiss

"Hitan-kun, I'll be waiting okay?" she said softly

He blushed "I'll see you later Mika-chan" He then released her and she left quickly with a final wave

"Well shall we begin?" they followed him out into a clearing deep in the woods

"Alright it's about 3:00p.m. I will give you until midnight to prove yourselves to me. Anything is allowed, don't worry about my safety. Are you ready?"

They all nodded

"Alright 3..2...1.….Begin!"

They then dispersed at amazing speed impressing Hitan, he smiled

"They will do well, I better get ready"

He took off his cloak and put his mask over his mouth and nose then put his headband over his eyes. He thought he would give them some time to get ready.

They had been running for a few minutes and then they stopped in front of a group of large trees to discuss the plan. Sasuke spoke first

"Okay everyone Hitan specializes in Wind techniques, so far that's all we have seen but judging by his skill he probably has more. As far as his blood limit we don't know much, Naruto do you know anything? He has been training you."

"Huh, well he hasn't really told me anything, but as far as I can tell it gives him incredible speed"

"That explains a lot okay, Hinata"

"Yes"

"Can you use your byakuugan to locate him?"

"Okay I will try"

She went through the seals

"_Byakuugan"_

She than concentrated she seemed to be looking intensely

"I-I don't seem to be able to locate him" she said frustrated

'W-what is it?" She said. They were looking at her with wide eyes clearly surprised

"You see" some one said behind her, she held her breath she knew that voice

"The byakuugan doesn't have true 360 degree vision, it's more like 359 that is if I'm standing right behind you, you couldn't see me"

He put the flat of his foot against her back and pushed her forward, Naruto quickly caught her. Hitan slid back into a stance Naruto couldn't make out at first then his eyes grew big

"Watch out!" just as he said they jumped away and a swirling jet of wind blew past and cut the tree that was behind them in half

"Don't get to close that's a special taijutsu Hitan uses, it can blow you in half if your not careful!" Naruto said

"Alright than this will have to do. Sakura, attack with a fire technique, Naruto use wind to strengthen the fire, Hinata you keep a lock on his position and try and use your gentle fist to deflect any wind coming at you, I will try to get in close and try close quarters weapons combat. Okay go!"

They rushed at Hitan, Sakura and Naruto on the right and Sasuke circling around behind on the left

"_Fire Whirlwind" _fire shot from her mouth and she spun it making it into a raging tornado

"_Divine jet stream" _a wave of fierce wind shot from his palm and combined with the fire making it twist and rage, it increased to twice as large as before. It raced at Hitan, he stood calmly a large stream was behind him. As the tornado drew close he formed hand signs

"_Water Phoenix" _he said loudly

A huge wave of water arouse from the stream leaving it barren, the water formed into a giant bird and it rammed into the flames, putting out the fire creating a steamy haze.

"Impressive but not impressive enough, show me something that will take my breath away" he said than smiled

Sasuke than rushed from behind and brought down his sword, Hitan caught it in between his palms and smiled

"Wha?"

Before Sasuke could say anymore Hitan in one swift motion knocked the sword from his hands and delivered a light kick into Sasuke's stomach. It didn't feel light to Sasuke. It knocked the wind out of him and he went flying and hit a small tree snapping it's trunk. He got up slowly and retrieved his sword, it had been impaled into a nearby tree, just as he tugged it out Naruto went running past him with a worried looking Hinata, and a pissed Sakura in tow.

"We have to get him now Hinata" Naruto yelled

"Naruto-kun wait we should have a plan" she pleaded

"Naruto you idiot we need to reconsider our strategy" said Sakura, she stopped at Sasuke

"Are we just going to stand here?" she asked

Sasuke than decided "No, lets go Sakura"

When Naruto got in close Hitan spoke

"Okay Naruto, show me everything I taught you"

"I will!" he said energetically

He went at straight at Hitan charging a lot of wind chakra into his right hand.

"_Palm typhoon"_

The torrent of wind was stopped when Hitan pushed Naruto's wrist away knocking it into the ground where it detonated leaving a huge crater

_I guess I gave him a little too much chakra _thought Hitan

He spun Naruto around and put his arm in a lock

"Not good!" said Naruto worriedly

"_8 Trigrams, 32 Palms!"_

"What?" Before Hitan could react Hinata was behind him and connected 4 strikes in quick succession

Hitan threw Naruto away having him land in the dirt as Hitan was blocking Hinata's strikes. Naruto recovered and joined Sakura and Sasuke who charged at Hitan from behind. Hitan blocked Hinata's strikes with one hand and lifted his headband off his eyes revealing blue spirals.

_Didn't think I would have to use this _he thought

"_Raging Wind Sphere" _

Everyone was knocked from Hitan, as he was encased in a round sphere of wind. They all were knocked to the ground and looked up just as Hitan's technique dispersed. He was smiling like crazy.

"You all pass! I am proud of all of you especially you Hinata, you acted quickly and helped a team mate out in a dire situation."

"Thank you Hitan-san"

"And you Sasuke, you took command and formulated a comprehensive plan leading your team to a victory"

He nodded his thanks

"Sakura. Naruto. You two both showed briliant mastery of your chosen ninjutsu techniques, I am very proud"

Sakura smiled and thanked him and naruto just rubbed the back of his sheepishly and then realized something

"Did you here that Hinata! We pass! Alright we did it!" he picked her up and spun her in his arms she laughed and hugged him.

_I wish Sasuke would do something like that _thought Sakura

Her thought was interrupted when Hitan spoke

"Good job everyone you really impressed me today, I think your ready. You can all go home now have a goodnights sleep you all are going to need it"

They all went to leave when Hitan stopped Hinata

"Hey Hinata"

"Huh? Oh, yes Hitan-san is there something wrong?"

Naruto who was walking beside Hinata stopped as well

"What's going on Hitan"

"There is something I want to teach Hinata, just in case. Do you think you could wait at the training ground gates? This will only take a minute"

"Sure, okay I'll be waiting Hinata" he left and Hitan spoke again as soon as Naruto was out of ear shot.

"Hitan why did you send Naruto away, your not going to do anything _weird _are you?" she said nervously

"W-W-What! N-no I would never do something like that! I just wanted this to be a surprise that's all."

"I'm sorry Hitan-san I just got a little nervous that's all" she said embarrassed

"That's okay, now about this training, do you know where the Hyuuga gentle fist came from?"

After the training Naruto was walking Hinata home.

"So what did Hitan teach you Hinata?" he asked trying to sound uninterested

She smiled "It's a secret Naruto-kun"

"Come on Hinata-chan please?" he said pleadingly

"Nope, you have to wait and see just like everyone else Naruto-kun" she said smiling

"Wait a minute, he didn't touch you or anything did he?" he asked panicking

"O-o-of course not Naruto-kun" she said blushing furiously

He sighed relief

"Thank goodness, I was scared there for a minute"

"Because you're the only one that can touch me Nar-u-to-kun" she said

"That's right, w-w-wait what? What did you just say?"

They had just arrived at the clan house

"Nothing Naruto, Nothing at all I don't know what your talking about" she said innocently

"That's not fair Hinata-chan" he pouted

She laughed and hugged him

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun"

He smiled "Good bye Hinata-chan"

"Are you sure you wont tell me?"

She kissed him passionately and ran in side laughing on the way

"No, because I will show you later"

"W-w-what?" he said to himself. He felt himself blush and the beginnings of a nosebleed

She ran inside and Naruto started walking home

"Man, this is not good the chuunin exams are tomorrow and I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight" he said

_Not after what Hinata said _he thought


	5. Tests and Remembrance

**Sorry i took forever but i have been really busy you should expect to see 2 new chapters coming really quickly as well, enjoy!**

**P.S.- I dont know if i did do hot on this story please tell me what you think**

* * *

The sky was a clear blue and the air was warm, a perfect beginning to the chuunin exams in Konoha.

"Today's, the day" said Hitan, Mikan stirred behind him

"Wha?" she said groggily

"Good morning, it's time to get up our mission is going to get really interesting today"

She wasn't listening "Cant we just sleep a little longer? Please Hitan-kun?" she said as cutley as possible

This would take all his self restraint "No, sorry Mika-chan, but it's time to get up"

"Okay" she said pouting

"Hey love birds could you please vacate that room we've got shit to do today" said Rito annoyed

"Shut up Rito you have no idea how much harder I can make your life"

"Fine sheesh"

Naruto was restless in his bed

"……..Hinata-chan……..we shouldn't………we aren't married yet" he said sluggishly, Hinata giggled

" I didn't know you were so perverted Naruto" she said laughing

Naruto woke up at her voice "What, what is going on? Hinata-chan, what are you……how did you get in here?"

She laughed again "Well since I got up early I thought I would come wake you up, as for how I got in here you gave a me key remember?"

"Oh, ya that's right I remember….Oh crap we need to get going now Hinata the chuunin exams are today!"

He got up revealing he was only in his boxers and was quite _excited_

She blushed and informed him of his _problem _"Um, maybe you should get some pants on first and um…….what kind of dream were you having Naruto-kun?"

He realized his predicament and covered himself with a pillow

"T-this isn't what it looks like Hinata, I swear" he said panicking

"Of course Naruto-kun, just get ready and we will get going okay?"

"Yes ma'am" he said, she giggled

An hour later everyone was ready and they were all walking together to the first chuunin exam location as they got close they could see Kurenai and Kakashi having a conversation they looked up as the group drew near

"Hello Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. I haven't seen you guys for practice in a while." Kakashi said

Then Kurenai noticed Hinata

"I haven't seen you either Hinata has everything been okay?" she said

"Yes, sensei everything has been going great"

"I see" she said looking at Naruto standing next to Hinata

"Who might these young ninja be? I don't think I have ever seen them around Konoha before" said Kakashi motioning to Hitan and his team, Hitan stepped forward and offered his hand

"Hello you must be Naruto's teacher, my name is Hitan Takeshi and these two are my team we are here from the land of the Whirlpool to take the chuunin exams"

"Huh? I thought your nam…." CRACK "Oww, what was that for?"

Hitan had hit him on the back of the head

"You had a bug on you" he then leaned in close and whispered in Naruto's ear

"Naruto you have to understand this is a covert operation we are not supposed to be here, we could get into some serious trouble by revealing ourselves"

Naruto nodded

Kakashi shook Hitan's hand

"It's nice to meet you Hitan-kun" said Kakashi

They all introduced themselves accordingly and went inside leaving Kakashi and Kurenai

"There is something very familiar about that one" he said as soon as the group had left Kurenai nodded her agreement

They went into the room for the first test and got seated for it to begin Hitan was placed in the back Rito was to the right of him with Mikan in the very front and Naruto and the others randomly placed around the middle.

When everyone was settled into their seats Ibiki stood at the front and began the testing. All went well in the testing even with Ibiki's tricks they all managed to pass and of course Anko showed up and escorted them to their next test

She explained the precautions, everyone got their scrolls and lined up at their gates. At Hinata's Team's gate Shino and Kiba were interrogating her

"Hinata where have you been we've been worried about you" said Kiba

Shino nodded his agreement

"Oh, well, um there was no reason to worry I've had a wonderful week" she said

They were surprised she hadn't stuttered at all in fact she sounded more confident then they had ever heard her

"Well alright we are about to start get ready everyone" Shino said

The gates opened and they all rushed in, Naruto's team was rushing quickly through the woods and thoughts of Hitan's plan started running through Naruto's head

They were all sitting in Naruto's apartment early this morning

" _At night when the rest of the teams are asleep we will meet up don't worry where you are I will find you using this"_

_He pulled down his collar to reveal a small black spiral on his skin_

"_What is that?" asked Hinata_

"_It's a special seal I developed, it allows all that have it to be connected so we can tell where each of us are, and as a second benefit for me I can instantly use my blood Limit and transport to any of you at any time" _

"_Well, isn't that you know kind of weird? I don't want you popping up on me when I'm taking a dump" said Naruto_

_Hitan laughed as did the others, even Sasuke had to smile at Naruto's antics _

" _Yes I know I've thought of that, all you have to do is isolate it from chakra and it turns off"_

"_Well I guess that makes sense"_

"_Alright then"_

_Hitan gave them all their seals, Naruto's was on his neck, Hinata's was on her wrist, Sakura's her ankle, Sasuke his arm. Mikan and Rito already had their seals_

Finally after a few hours of running they stopped and set up their area to go to await the arrival of Hinata and Hitan's team. An hour later they were all assembled. They had built a fire and sat down when Naruto's team and Hinata all wanted to know more about the three whirlpool ninja so they kindly abliged. With Mikan starting first.

"Well I don't know exactly where I was born only that I was found as an orphan in the rock country. I was found by a strong jounin who is know the Whirlpool village's Kage and my father."

"As I grew up my new mother was an exceptionally good medic so she taught me everything I know. Even as I got older though and attended the village's ninja academy I never had a lot of friends. But things changed when I met Hitan I was outside the village's walls picking some herbs for my mother when I saw a figure limping towards the gates. He was bloody and tired looking. He was holding his right arm it looked broken. I thought he must be one of the village's jounin coming back from a high ranking mission but as he got closer I could see how young he was. He looked about my age and I was only 10 at the time."

"I rushed towards him to help him but he told me to go away and that he didn't need my help but I persisted that he let me treat him so finally he agreed and I began healing him. I asked how he got to be in such bad shape and where the rest of his team was. He laughed at me. He asked me if I'd ever heard of him before. I didn't understand so I asked him his name. His expression became hard and he said Hitan"

"I couldn't believe it this young boy no older than me was the person everyone said was the Village's Hero? I always thought he would have been much older but he seemed to have an air of forced adulthood on him"

"He even asked me why I would even help someone as him and I just told him that maybe all he needed was a friend"

"Well after I healed him he thanked me and I asked if he was going to join the ninja academy. He asked me if I would be there and I told him I would. He smiled and said he would see me later so here we are today"

Everyone looked anxiously at Hitan for his story

"Wait, no how about Rito goes next?"

"What me? Fine"

"Well I was born in the Whirlpool village just like Hitan and I had a pretty good life. My father was a wealthy merchant and my mom was his secretary they weren't home much but I always had everything I needed. The person that was usually there for me was my older brother. He taught me everything I know about weapons because he was the Whirlpool's finest swordsman. I truly looked up to him but one day he went on a mission and never came back. My parents never told me anything and they never brought it up again."

"With the loss of my brother I trained hard and finally enrolled into the ninja academy. I was good but there was always this one kid that was better than me at everything. If I threw 99 bulls eyes out of a hundred he would get 100. If I could already do I technique he could do it better. Everything about him was better than me I didn't understand it. So one day I challenged him. He didn't want to and this girl he was always with disagreed as well but I wouldn't leave him alone so finally he agreed. We went out into the training grounds and we started the match he beat me in the first couple of seconds I was on the ground and didn't know what happened but he was kind and offered me his hand. I pleaded for him to teach me he smiled and said he would. I'm sure you can guess that this boy and this girl I have been talking about are of course Hitan and Mikan"

"So that's what happened"

They all looked at Hitan expectantly

"Alright, alright I give" he put on an expression of simple remembrance

"When I was growing in my mothers womb I was supposed to have a twin brother but he died and all his life force was converted to chakra and was absorbed by my body. As soon as I was born my small body couldn't handle the large amounts of chakra in me so the village elders placed a seal on me containing my vast well of chakra. Shortly after birth my mother died as well leaving me with my father"

"As I got older the chkra in me grew and grew giving me extraordinary strength the Village higher ups saw this and began training me into a killing machine, my father was against it but the Uzumaki's were becoming a dying breed, along with the fact that the Whirlpool village has always been in turmoil."

"By the time I was 10 I gained my clans famed blood limit only a few in a dozen generations were said to obtain it the greatest person with it I could think of would be the Whirlpool's first kage. As I got older I became ruthless in my fighting. The politicians and the villagers of the Whirlpool saw me as a way to regain our status and stability. So no one except my father and the few Uzumaki's were against using me as a tool of fear"

"I was soon sent on dangerous missions of so called peace keeping many times I narrowly avoided death, coming back to the village bloody and broken. Most the villagers did what they could to avoid me but I just stopped caring. Although I was supposedly doing great things for the village they shut me out of their lives and I started to pull away from even my father and the rest of my family "

Mikan put on a face of sad reminiscence

"But my life was turned around when I met these two. Mikan and Rito, they were my first friends and I trully believe if Mikan hadn't persuaded her father to stop sending me on missions that I wouldn't be here with you today"

Naruto looked at the ground taking in all that he had just heard the others seemed to be thinking hard as well

"Will you ever take me with you to meet the rest of the family?"

Hitan smiled at Naruto warmly "Of course Naruto they would love to meet you"

"Well everyone I guess we should all get some rest we have a very important day tomorrow"

They all agreed and got into their prospective sleeping bags. Hitan was sitting on a log with a hard look on his face. Mikan saw his expression and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Are you all right Hitan-kun you seem to be upset about something?"

"Ya I'm alright Mika-chan I was just thinking about the past. Lets get some sleep"

As Mikan laid down she thought about Hitan's past

_He is so young but he was forced to grow up so fast at such a young age I can only imagine what that would be like_

She looked over at him and quickly fell asleep

Naruto was restless he couldn't stop thinking about what Hitan said

"_Most the villagers did what they could to avoid me but I just stopped caring."_

It reminded him of his early childhood he just didn't understand why their was so much hate in the world

Hinata stirred and looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes she reached out and touched his shoulder he sucked in his breath at her touch

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry Hinata lets get to sleep okay?"

"Okay, if there is ever anything bothering you, you can always talk to me" she said with worry

He looked at her thoughtfully then he was ashamed of himself

"I promise to talk to you if anything is ever bothering me but you have to as well deal?"

"Deal" she said happily shortly after the were fast asleep

If only they knew the troubles that awaited them the next day


	6. The Thrill and Fear of Battle

**It seems like forever since I updated but here it is finally!**

**I trully am sorry if there are any big editing or story errors I didnt get to edit it as much as I would have liked but it's here for your enjoyment just tell me if there are ever any giant problems with my stories and I will revise and resubmit it thankyou for all of your support**

* * *

Naruto awoke an hour before day break. Everyone was asleep except him All was quiet but the coming day had a calm before the storm feel. Something just seemed to be in the air a dark tension of sorts, as this thought was leaving Naruto's mind, he heard faint thumps from a clearing ahead he got up and moved to the sound of the disturbance. As he got closer he could see through the dense brush that there was a figure quickly striking the trees around themselves. When he got close enough to see the figure closely he discovered that it was who he expected, Hitan. He approached him from behind.

"Hey Hitan what's up?" he said rubbing his eyes

Hitan yelled and fell over on the ground then realized who had spoken

"Jeez, Naruto don't sneak up on me"

Naruto laughed "Sorry, Hitan"

"Your up pretty early aren't you?"

"Ya. I guess, I heard something going on so I guess I came over to see what was making all that noise"

"Oh, sorry just warming up for the day, would you like to join me?"

"Sure I guess" the truth is Naruto knew Hitan's warm ups were on the same level as Lee's

_I am sooo going to regret this_

An hour later everyone was awake and ready to start to the tower. Naruto had completed Hitan's _warm up _and it had been uncommonly easy.

He was sitting down waiting for everyone to get ready when Hinata approached him

"Hey Naruto"

"Hey where have you been?"

"Oh I went with Mikan to go check on my team so far they don't seem to have had any trouble. I don't know about today though something just seems off"

"Ya, I know I've felt it since I woke up" after he said this Hinata quickly embraced him

"I want you to be careful okay, you promise?" she said earnestly

He lifted her head up to meet his eyes

"I promise" he said and she hugged him again, just as Hitan showed up

"Well arent you guys of to a great start" he said smiling once again doing what he was famous for ruining moments

They blushed just as Mikan appeared behind Hitan

"Quick embarrassing them unless you want to be" she went beside him and pressed her breasts into his arm

He blushed "I give, I give you win, we have to get going anyway"

"I'm going to go get Rito" she moved away from him and walked toward a nearby clearing.

Rito was sitting quietly and looking into the sky thinking about when he was going to tell Mikan how he felt

_What am I going to do Hitan's my best friend I don't want to betray him but I have to tell her how I feel_

He sighed just as the girl in question showed up

"What's that all about?"

He fell over and she laughed

"Come on lets get going"

She started to walk away when he grabbed her arm

"We've been together for what seems like forever you know? You, me, and Hitan" she was surprised at his serious tone.

"I…..I have something to say……….I…I love you Mikan I guess I just didn't know it until now"

He let go of her and she was still looking away from him

"I-I'm sorry I have to go" she walked quickly back to the group

Hitan saw her coming and noticed she looked upset

"What's wrong are you okay?" he asked worried

"No I'm fine lets just get going" she said quickly

"Alright lets go everyone. Get over here Rito"

_I have to ask her what's wrong later we still have a mission to complete_

"Come on lets get going"

At his words they started off at a brisk pace towards the tower. About 30 minutes in Hitan noticed three chakra signatures approaching fast

"Everyone we have company, Hinata can you locate them for me"

She kindly obliged and reported

"There are three of them about 300 yards away and coming quickly, it looks like those three sound genin from the first exam"

"Thanks Hinata, everyone you keep on going I will take care of them"

Mikan was the first to speak "Hitan you cant just fight three enemy ninja alone we don't know their capabilities"

"Exactly so if I cant defeat them you guys will have time to get away but if I can and I will I can meet up with you guys in no time"

"But.." she began

"No buts, I'm going to be fine now go"

"Be careful" with that she ran off with the others

As soon as they were out of sight Hitan got a small scroll from his belt and unrolled it revealing two hand marks

"Time for some taijutsu" he held the scroll with one hand and activated it a blast of smoke covered him when it cleared he stood with bandages running up his arms

In a few moments the three ninja showed up in front of him

"Only one ninja who does this guy think he is does he really think he can beat us by himself" said the one in the middle covered in bandages his other team mates were a small girl and a young boy who Hitan noticed had holes in his hands

"How about you shut up and come at me" Hitan said and smiled

"Why you little shit I'm going to rip that smile off your face!"

They all charged at him throwing kicks and punches he was avoiding a great deal of them but he was still taking damage

_Alright I think they are far enough away lets end this_

He kicked them away. He ended up being in the middle of an enemy triangle

"_Shadow clone technique" _

He created five clones three of them rushed from the front

"This will be easy" the one with the holes in his hands aimed at the clones and a wave of sound passed through them

"What where are the….." before he could say anymore all of them were kicked high into the air by Hitan and two clones the others jumped into the air in front of them

"_Grand Uzumaki Lotus"_

Their bandages unfurled and wrapped around them, they clones lached on and spun them towards the ground Hitan and the other two clones jumped into the air and brought down their heels into the ninja's chins. They all hit the ground simultaneously leaving deep craters.

_Well they aren't going to move anytime soon I should get back to the team_

He went to activate his transportation seal but thought against it.

_No that takes a lot of chakra if they were in trouble I would know I'll go on foot. That fight took longer than I thought it would well I better get moving_

He started at a fast pace if only he knew what trouble awaited him. Back with the group Mikan was deep in thought

_That idiot Rito! Now how am I supposed to focus after he told me that, I just have to get a grip_

As she was involved in thought Hinata alerted the group

"Watch out!"

As she yelled 3 explosive tags detonated in the middle of the group they were all thrown to the ground. Through the dust Rito saw a figure emerge twirling a kunai around his finger

"Ha ha ha, you guys are too easy" said the canting voice of the figure as he came through the settling dust it showed it was another unexpected genin from before or so he had claimed, entering this exam

"Who the hell are you and what do you want" Rito said calmly

"I'm Kabuto and as for why I'm here…… just a certain Uchiha in our midst"

Sasuke's eyes widened

"Why are you after Sasuke" asked Rito seriously

"That's none of your concern" he started forming a glowing chakra scalpel

"Mikan, take Naruto and his group and get out of here me and Hinata will take this guy"

"What! We already left Hitan and now you want us to leave you and Hinata now too! Your crazy I'm not going anywhere!"

"Naruto shut up they are clearly more experienced than us lets just go with their plan. I want to stay and fight just as much as you do but we have to go" said Sasuke

"Look Naruto, we've already been attacked twice our mission is to keep you safe if there are any more of these guys I want you to be out of danger, so shut up and go!" Rito said

"If you let anything happen to Hinata I will _Kill _you understand?" Hinata looked at him surprised she didn't know she meant that much to him

"Naruto stop being unreasonable and lets go" said Sakura

"You have my word she is in good hands" he said seriously

"Alright lets get going Mikan, be careful Hinata" he looked at Hinata earnestly

"You too" he nodded and took off with Sasuke, Sakura, and Mikan

When they were without of earshot Sakura spoke quietly

"What's going on? Why are all these ninja attacking us its clear they arent here for the exams who are they" she asked Mikan

"I-I don't know but it looks like they wont stop until they get Sasuke"

Back with Rito, Kabuto was accosting the pair

"You know getting in my way of can get you injured little girl"

"Shut up, are you going to just sit there talking shit or are you gonna come at us"

"Hmm….I like your attitude" he smiled and ran strait at Hinata, Rito jumped in front of her and pulled out a scroll from the pouch on his waist and quickly released it. He was then twirling a small sickle on a chain. He swung it at Kabuto's head but he ducted he went to strike with his scalpel but Rito wrapped his chain around his wrist holding Kabuto's hand inches from his stomach

"Times up" said Rito

"What?" said Kabuto

_The Girl!_

But it was too late Hinata was already behind him

"_Eight Trigrams 64 Palms"_

She quickly struck all the chakra points on his body and with the last blow to his chest knocked him forward. He was panting and clutching the wound on his chest.

"You got me but not before I got you"

"What are you…" Rito was suddenly stricken with a bout of intense dizziness he staggered forward holding his head

"I see its taking effect I got you with a special poison covered needle of mine when the girl was shutting my chakra points or so she thought I blocked them before you even attacked me, I am a medic nin after all"

"Rito what's wrong?" asked Hinata concerned

"I cant see"

She walked up to him and took a syringe from her pack and injected it into his arm

"Ow, what did you do?"

"I gave you a poison flushing anti toxin you should be able to see as soon as it covers all of your system"

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know…. it could take hours"

"Damn it! Forget about it if he can improvise so can we just tell me where he is at, not being able to see wont stop me from fighting lets go Hinata stick to taijutsu its obvious your Gentle Fist wont work"

"Okay"

"Rushing in blind…..I got to admire your guts kid" Kabuto said smiling

They rushed into battle.

With Mikan and the group they had been moving for quite awhile but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Everyone lets rest for awhile" said Mikan they all stopped and then they looked around themselves into the thick forest which seemed to crawl with activity when hissing and movement could be heard. From the shadows emerged Orochimaru with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Sasuke why don't you come with me?"

"Who are you? And why do all of you want Sasuke so badly?" Naruto demanded

"My name is Orochimaru, now hand over Sasuke"

Mikan's eyes grew wide at his name and then she interrupted by taking charge

"Everyone get in formation!"

They all fanned out and surrounded Orochimaru. Mikan was nervous they were up against a legendary sannin of the hidden leaf village the odds didn't look good

"No one engage until I give the order" shouted Mikan

"This is boring me hand yourself over Sasuke or I cant guarantee your friends lives"

"Shut up!" Naruto rushed in to punch Orochimaru

"Naruto don't!" yelled Mikan

"Everyone attack!"

They all rushed in but were batted away they landed on the ground and green snakes came out of Orochimaru's sleeves and bit Sasuke, and Sakura. While a small white snake bit Naruto they all passed out immediately. Mikan was now alone and at Orochimaru's mercy she knew she couldn't handle him alone.

"Now what should I do with you child?"

Mikan's eyes widened in the beginning of fear

* * *

**Sorry if some of the things in the story were unneeded but that's how the ideas came to me i hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. To Fight or Die: A Ninja's Desicion

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i was planning on combining it with the last one but i wanted to do some editing So enjoy this one because it is pretty cool if i dont say so myself so i hope you like it!**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all unconscious and injured. Rito was locked in combat with Kabuto with Hinata supporting him.

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the clearing with a look of amusement on his face he approached Mikan and the group slowly.

"Stop right there Orochimaru, I had a feeling you were here, what have you done to Naruto and the others" Hitan said strictly. He was perched up in a tree to Orochimaru's left he was wearing his tactical clothes, he looked warn and tired, blood crested his chest

"Oh who is this?, ah I have seen you before, if it isn't the bingo book's Scythe of the Whirlpool, as for the fox boy I've injected him with some very potent poison if he were anyone else he'd be dead by now, but he will be soon enough" he said

"You bastard, Orochimaru, you will not touch any of them as long as I stand, as for that name that part of me is dead"

"Aren't you the brave one? Why don't you move aside or the rest of you will be dead as well, you can keep the young fox boy, I want the Uchiha" he said licking his lips

With this he was gone in a flash standing In front of Orochimaru about 30 feet away

"Stop Orochimaru I know I will probably die if I fight you but if it is to protect my friends so be it" Orochimaru laughed mirthfully "This is going to be interesting"

He formed fast hand signs

"_Snake Swarm"_

Hundreds of snakes erupted from his mouth, Hitan took out his sword and formed one handed signs

"_Gods Wind Cutter" _

He swung his sword multiple times at Orochirmaru, arcs of powerful wind cut through the snakes like a scythe through grass he quickly sheathed it again and the waves headed for Orochimaru he dodged them easily and smiled

"Your taking me lightly child"

"I'm not a complete pushover Orochimaru"

Then in a flash he disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru

"_Uzumaki Wind Fist"_

Hitan than struck him with lighting fast strikes with wind laced hands that buffeted Orochimaru's body with loud cracks

"_Palm Typhoon" _

The powerful blast launched Orochimaru forward who looked back hatefully at Hitan. His body was covered in deep gouges and cuts where Hitan had landed his blows. Mikan looked hopefully at Hitan's triumph but her happiness was short lived

"You wretched boy you will pay for this"

Snakes shot out of the ground Hitan saw them but it was too late. The snakes bit into his legs and torso. Orochimaru then shot his neck out at Hitan and bit him, Hitan grabbed him and threw his head away. A mark lay where the bite had punctured Hitan's skin. A curse seal mark.

"You know what I've done to you don't you child? That one is concentrated just for you. But for good measure….." Orochimaru regurgitated his sword from his gullet and smiled at Hitan

"To think I could have made you one of my finest soldiers" he started walking to Hitan. Mikan screamed and charged Orochimaru and shot a giant phoenix of white hot fire at him. She collapsed on her knees panting she looked and saw that Orochimaru was burnt and smoking but still standing and was looking quite annoyed

"You serve only to annoy me child leave before I have to kill you as well"

"Impossible" she breathed

"Mikan, just get the others and run forget about me!" yelled Hitan

"I'm growing impatient"

Orochimaru closed the remaining distance between Hitan and stabbed him through the stomach leaving the sword impaled in him.

"NO!" screamed Mikan

Hitan coughed up blood and more blood was spilling from the sword in his stomach.

He had seen death many times and he knew he was going to die there was no way around it.

_I won't last much longer, I have to protect them all at the very least before I die_

Hitan was fading from consciousness quickly but he was still aware enough to think.

He knew what he had to do, he had to release his seal placed on him during birth . If he was going to take out Orochimaru he had to first get rid of the curse seal it was making his chakra erratic but to do it he had to overload it with an enormous amount of chakra but he didn't have enough, his normal chakra reserves were running out from all the continuous fighting.

_I have to hurry _he thought

He stood on shaky legs, his blood limit was becoming hazy the normally comforting pulses of chakra he saw in with his blood limit activated was replaced with a choppy sea of foaming white, he took off his headband and dropped it on the floor

_I will protect my friends even if I die trying!_

He formed hand seals slowly and deliberately.

"What are you doing boy? A final jutsu? Face it your going to die" Orochimaru said amused as he was walking toward Sasuke

He finished the hand seals ignoring the snake sannin.

"Stop……. this isn't over yet" he said weakly

Orochimaru was interested so he stopped and waited for Hitan to finish his technique

_The victory is mine I might as well humor him _

He ripped off his vest and slowly removed the sword out of his stomach with a spurt of blood it fell to the forest floor and landed with a dusty thud. After a few moments intricate lines and seals glowed white across his body with the most intricate seal on the top left part of his chest, it had three rings with the outermost ring containing five circles, the seal connected the rest of the lines across his body. Hitan put his right hand out and a burst of white swirling chakra appeared

Then with the last of his remaining strength he said

"_Forbidden Unsealing"_

He slammed his palm into the three ringed seal, the seals across his body grew brighter then shattered. An explosion of white light filled the clearing. A large bright orb of incredibly dense white chakra stood where Hitan had been, it burned and crackled with energy. A figure appeared and the sphere dissipated Hitan's eyes opened showing bright blue spirals. His body was rippling with energy his veins popped and his muscles bulged other than the small Then Hitan spoke, his voice was ethereal and ghostly but he sounded calm.

"_I have kept this going long enough Orochimaru, its time we both die" _

He raised his right hand high above his head and a giant torrent of wind bristling with electricity formed it must have been 20 feet high and 15 feet wide. Now Orochimaru was nervous

The sky grew dark and the air was filled with an unsteady breeze. Ninja all across the forest looked at the dark sky and felt the immense amount of chakra that was being put into the air.

Hinata and Rito looked up, they had been fighting for awhile and Rito had finally got his sight back, they felt Hitan's chakra

"Why are you stopping are you out of chakra already?" said Kabuto smiling, but they weren't listening

"Hitan what have you done?" said Rito

"He must be in trouble we have to help him" said Hinata to Rito

Just then Kabuto felt it too

"Orochimaru-sama!" he ran off into the woods towards the source of the disturbance

As he was leaving Hinata tried to follow him but was held back by Rito

"Forget him we have to get to Hitan"

"Right"

They rushed into the woods towards their friend

_Please Hitan you better not do anything stupid before I get there _thought Rito

"_Thunder Hurricane"_

Hitan unleashed the torrent and it descended upon Orochimaru obliterating the landscape that it passed

"This is impossible how can you still be alive?!"

Orochimaru, screamed and his body was torn to pieces, he was burned and sliced leaving nothing but a pile of scattered ash.

Hitan fell to his knees then went face forward the seal just starting to repair itself pulsing across his body

"Hitan!" Mikan ran to Hitan and flipped him over and cradled his head in her arms

"Hitan don't leave me, I love you. I love you so much please don't leave me alone" she cried

"Y-you love me?" he asked weakly

"Yes, I've always loved you please don't leave"

"I'm sorry, I really care about you Mikan but I think it's my time" he said with a bloody cough

"No……you can't die" she cried she tried to heal him but found that her chakra was gone

His breathing grew slower as his eyelids became heavy then he lost consciousness. She sat there waiting for help to arrive, as a dark haired man wearing a cloak covered in red clouds was watching quietly from behind a tree unnoticed, he had seen all the events unfold, he was the only one that saw a small snake slither out of sight

"Interesting, I will acquire you another time Naruto" With that he left

Mikan was still crying as Rito and Hinata finally arrived…………Were they too late?

* * *

**I Hope you liked it please review!**


	8. Machinations of the Mind

**Alright i'm really sorry for the long break and this tiny chapter but i am finally going to be writing again so keep on enjoying **

**BANZAI!!**

* * *

"_**Ha, you really are useless aren't you**__?" the voice echoed loudly into the darkness, the voice was rough and arrogant but it sounded young _

_Hitan was lying on the floor in the middle of a dark expanse surrounded by a faint curtain of light , the voice was booming in his ears he rolled over and sat up suddenly alert_

"_Where is this place, where is everyone?" Hitan asked flatly _

_The voice laughed it seemed to come from all around Hitan_

"_**Don't worry yourself, it doesn't matter where we are its not like your dead, and as for friends who needs 'em**__" _

_Hitan's eyes narrowed_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_**Serious and to the point as always I see, and after I finally get to see you too**__"_

"_Why are you doing this let me out of here!" he yelled_

_The voice sighed _

"_**I don't want to be here anymore than you do**__"_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

_Suddenly footsteps echoed from behind Hitan getting louder with every step, a silhouette stepped a foot into the ring of light and then entered, Hitan stepped back with a look of confusion on his face_

"_What, what is this?" _

"_Its just as you see" his voice was no longer omnipresent_

_Hitan was dumbfounded because except for the red eyes and black hair he was looking at an exact copy of himself_

"_Your…… me?" asked Hitan _

_The figure sighed again_

"_And I thought you were smart, I'm not some alternate personality or a figment of your imagination. I'm the reason for your vast chakra, so to speak what's mine is yours and yours is mine I am Kaine Uzumaki your twin brother and I'm stuck in this thing you call a body"_

"_That's impossible they said you died during our birth!"_

"_Make of it what you will but I'm sure you will be seeing a lot more of me"_

"_Why is that?" he asked, still suspicious of the situation_

"_I know about as much as you do, after our little encounter with that snake basterd it seems that whatever mental barrier that was keeping us apart has been broken"_

_As Kaine spoke the blackness around them seemed to close in, Hitan realized that it was becoming brighter _

"_What's happening?"_

_Kaine laughed "Looks like your waking up"_

"_But I still have things I need to ask!"_

"_Relax, we will have plenty of time to talk, I am stuck in here after all besides its not like your going to be doing anything for at least a day or so not with your body all banged up anyway " _

"_How do you know all this?"_

_Kaine smiled "See you in a little bit"_

The growing light that surrounded him was replaced with an intense headache and  
the darkness of his eyelids. He could feel a dull ache throughout his body as well as a sharp pain in his stomach all he could hear was the robotic chirping of a heart monitor and a soft breathing to his left. He strained his eyes open and turned to face the sound of the soft breathing, it was Mikan. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed laying her head on the edge of his bed she had dark circles under her eyes it looked as though she had been crying for hours. He stretched over to her ignoring the pain shooting though his body and gave her a kiss on the forehead. A smile rose slowly on her face.

"..Hitan.."

Hitan smiled and laid his head back on the pillow. Hitan wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to contact Kaine but thought the best course of action was to try going to sleep again.

_Time to finish our chat _he thought then he lost consciousness once more, he was again cast in the blackness of his mindscape in the circle of light. He didn't see Kaine anywhere

"Kaine" he yelled into the dark, moments later a sound of quiet footfalls resounded behind Hitan. Then was followed by Kaines dark voice.

"See, told you we would be seeing a lot of each other. Now why don't we answer those questions of yours?"


	9. Internal Conflicts

Dawn had just broken and sunlight was seeping through the hospital rooms window and splashing bright sunlight across Mikan's face. She stirred and opened her eyes, she had been dreaming. Their dark encounter with Orochimaru had buried itself in her dreams, she shivered in recollection. As if to save her from her mental darkness her eyes drew her to Hitan's sleeping form his quiet tranquil image gave her instant relief but only for a moment…..today was the day of the second tournament.

"_It's hopeless I can't get last night out of my head" _she thought. She stood up slowing and opened the door taking a small pause to glance back at Hitan

"_I will get stronger for you. I swear it!"_

In the adjacent room, Naruto was gently breathing his chest rising and falling in sleep full motions and silently watching was Hinata. The events of last night hard been burned into her mind. _Hitan's fall, Mikan's scream, and Orochimaru's laugh_

She gazed thoughtfully at Naruto's sleeping form and stroked his blond hair. They had barley made it to the tower in time if they were ten minutes later Naruto would have died from the deadly poisned that had coursed through his veins.

_Oh Naruto I cant believe we almost lost you…… but your safe now so sleep well I'm going to go meet the others _

She got up steadily and walked to the door, Mikan and Rito had already made it to the arena to start the next phase of the test. She thought about last night, shortly after their late arrival to the tower they had explained their encounter with the Snake Sanin to the hokage, taking the information stoically the hokage had given quick hushed orders to his Anbu guard then quickly resumed his duties.

Hinata made it to the arena where Rito and Mikan were waiting, Mikan gestured a sign of reassurance. Hinata smiled and walked to them quickly.

"How's Hitan, has he made any progress?" her voice was full of concern for their wounded teammate

Mikan smiled "His vitals have all been stabilized but he still isn't responsive they have tried everything so all they could say is to give it some time" she had a look of deep sadness in her eyes, Rito saw this

"It's ok Mikan he's the strongest guy I know he can survive anything." he said with a smile.

Her eyes seemed to lose their sadness

"Yeah your right, he'll make it. Thank you Rito "

He nodded and gestured to the front of the room a weary looking instructor stepped forward and spoke

"It is now time to begin the preliminary tournament"

Back in Naruto's room he quickly sat up breathing hard

_Where am I? A Hospital? What happened to Orochimaru? Wait a minute where are the others? _

He got up slowly and winced as a dull pain spread through his body, his clothes were neatly folded on the nearby table. He put them on quickly and walked the halls. After having no luck finding them he found his way to the arena. He walked in as they were listening to a tired looking nin explain some rules. Naruto walked wearily in as he spotted Hinata and the others. All the other ninja were too intent on the instructor to notice his entrance. As he made his way over he couldn't help but notice the three sand ninja staring at him, he quickly ignored it and focused on the others.

_Thank goodness she's ok, the others seem fine as well but where's Hitan?_

Hinata turned around just as Naruto saw her

"Naruto?! You shouldn't be out here think about your injuries!" she walked over to him quickly to steady him

"Sorry Hinata, I just needed to know that you were safe" he said smiling

She caught his smile and hugged him. Mikan saw the tearful reunion and felt the sadness return.

"Oh, where's Hitan everyone?" he asked finally remembering his friends absence

"He's in the 3rd level of the infirmary his injuries are clearing up the only real damage was internal, from the large chakra levels but……… he hasn't regained consciousness"

Naruto was solemn

_You cant die Hitan your the only family I've got!_

At the front of the room the instructor was speaking

"The tournament begins now, up first are Mikan Itsuchi and Temari"

_Inside Hitan's mind the two of them were getting to know each other, but Hitan was slowly getting impatient. He knew Mikan was okay but he had to find out about the others, but when getting into friends Kaine didn't seem to understand the concept of friendship it just didn't seem to mean anything to him, which raised the current argument._

"_How can you not know the values of friendship? Even if I viewed them as only teammates they have still saved my life countless times would that mean nothing to you?"_

_Kaine sighed shaking his head "Friends only cause emotional interference which in a battlefield setting can destabilize the whole group dynamic, so by removing that variable you get a more flexible and mobile unit" Hitan gave a look of contempt _

"_Friends or teammates are what keep breakdowns from happening, they give you a more versatile collective that can stand on its own, this proves difficult for a lone wolf"_

" _But if you don't have any you don't have to watch them die" Hitan was silent for a moment but them spoke up_

"_We're going to be here a while" _


End file.
